Sigma
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: In the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, there is another classification that is so rare, their numbers are only in the double digits. These types, have the aura and scent of an Alpha, but are able to breed like an Omega. They can be impregnated by either an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega. Sigmas. John learns that being a Sigma is hard to hide from the Holmes brothers. A/N: SLASH!
1. Sigma

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

_In the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, there is another classification that is so rare, their numbers are only in the double digits. These types, have the aura and scent of an Alpha, but are able to breed like an Omega. However, they can be impregnated by either an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega. Such people are called, Sigmas. They are so rare and prized above all Omegas, because of their Alpha tendencies and the ability to take more than one mate. Succeeding in getting a Sigma to submit and allow you to mate, bond and pup them, gives you rank and power. _

_Every Sigma will know what they are. An instinctive wave of adrenaline on their first 'heat' explains everything that they need to know. _

_Sigmas are highly sought after. Problem is, unless they decide to tell someone, no one may ever know. A Sigma needs to trust and some may never chance romance due to fear of being controlled and forced to breed._

_Unfortunately for John Watson, he's a Sigma and with two Alphas like the Holmes brothers in his life, they're bound to notice irregularities._

Sherlock was staring at him.

Sherlock always stared at him.

Almost a year with the man and he'd still not gotten used to those eyes. Both a different shade of the same color. Heterochromia Iridis. And it just made Sherlock look hotter. That was so unfair!

"Is there a reason you're staring at me so much?" he finally asked.

"It makes you uncomfortable and you were twitching when I wasn't looking to you. But as soon as you had my attention, it stopped."

Shite. Sherlock noticed that, huh? It was nearing his heat time. A few days away actually. Unlike Omegas, Sigmas like John didn't have a scent of readiness when in heat. There was no true sign in aura or scent. He still smelled of Alpha. The only thing giving him away, was the persistent itch that had him constantly moving to try to relieve the feeling.

And Sherlock had noticed.

Dear God why?

"I'm experiencing some vertigo. Possibly nausea."

I was a lie. But it wasn't very detailed. Sherlock always said that only lies have detail.

Sherlock was giving him the calculating look. Assessing if he was telling the truth or not.

"You're lying."

Dammit!

John stood up and left the living room, heading for the stairs. "I'm not feeling right. I'll see you in the morning."

He heard Sherlock saying, "Not a lie but not completely truthful either."

He could hear the sofa creak as Sherlock stood. And then there were footsteps getting closer to him. Sherlock was following him!

He took the stairs three at a time. Impressive since he was really short for a male.

He managed to get through the door and have it locked by the time Sherlock caught up to him.

"John! Your habits have become highly irregular and your temperament has become questionable at best!" Sherlock called from the other side of the door.

"Sherlock, can you just accept that I'm not feeling well and leave it at that? I'm going to take a nap. Please don't linger outside my door for five hours."

"It's obvious that your health has become compromised."

"It's nice that you care in your own way, but please stop badgering me. Go experiment on some poor unsuspecting fool. Go annoy Mycroft."

There was a moment of silence as Sherlock deliberated. "Fine. But you will have to leave the room at some point."

John lightly snorted and mumbled, "Not bloody likely."

When he heard Sherlock going down the stairs and begin playing his violin, John sighed and flung himself on his bed.

He groaned as the telltale feeling rushed through him. Warmth spread down his spine. He shivered. Thirty-four years old and still had yet to spend his heat with someone else. And he couldn't afford to masterbate with Sherlock in the flat. Dammit. Life as a Sigma sucked.

He sighed into the mattress and hoped beyond all hope that it would go away. He had four days. It shouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Completely untrue in every sense.<p>

He was hot. So very hot. Panting slightly. And he couldn't help but stare at Sherlock every time his back was turned. Considering the obviously attractive Alpha standing not even ten feet from him.

The way Sherlock moved, was like he knew what he wanted. He had the confidence in himself and his walk showed it. He was Alpha to the extreme. He was in control. He even made other Alphas cower at times. It was breathtaking to witness.

The first day into his heat and he was already drinking his tea cold. Sherlock had cocked a brow at that.

John even got in two cold showers on the first day. Sherlock had been gone for the second one, thank God.

The second day was no better. He hadn't left the flat in two days and restricted himself to his bedroom for the duration of his heat. Sherlock was too damn tempting to pass up. Those bloody cheekbones and eyes killed John. Killed his resistance.

The third day was beginning to show pain. He hadn't had a heat this bad in over a decade. In the Army, he had secretly been on suppressants. No one had suspected him at all. Perhaps twelve years of suppressants wasn't a good idea. Not that it was against the law for Sigmas to be in the Army. It was just taxing on the others who would love nothing more than to get a Sigma to submit.

He wanted to be filled! And not just by anyone, but by the delicious Alpha currently illegally trying to split an atom in the the kitchen. If the authorities found out, Sherlock would be imprisoned and John would probably be charged as guilty by association and knowledge.

God, why was everything so difficult?

The last day was by far, the most terrible of his life. He ached, his bed was soaked from sweat and he was on the verge of whining and blowing his cover. He didn't want to though. Even though he did, if that made any sense.

He very clearly wanted Sherlock, but didn't want to bring up the whole Sigma thing. Could two Alphas get together? Was that even possible? Had any ever done it before?

John was laying naked, on the floor under his bed. The floor was cold. He side was pressed up against the wall that was connected to the outside.

It was snowing. Winter was always John's time. His cycle always hit then. Ever since he was fourteen. Younger than most who hit puberty. He pressed himself closer to the freezing wall and contemplated the thought of jumping into a snow drift. His window was wide open and the wind was literally blowing snow into the room. Good thing the floor wasn't wooden.

He clutched at the leg of the bed and forcefully closed his eyes, trying to count out his last few hours. It was painful. It was terrible. He wasn't sure he'd make the next one. He shuddered in the fear of it. Of telling someone what he was. God what would they do to him?

He shivered as he curled into a ball, back still against the freezing wall.

* * *

><p>John managed to get a cold. For some, that was a terrible thing especially at the holiday season. But not for John. It gave him an excuse for staying in his room so much. He had a fever of 103.2 which gave him the perfect excuse necessary for his prolonged illness. His body had been fighting off something and had lost.<p>

On the 'fifth day of his illness', he encountered Sherlock who immediately placed a hand on his forehead, grabbed the thermometer and forced it on the doctor.

"You've been ill. That's why you consumed all of the vitamins of C and D and why you practically inhaled the citrus fruits in the flat. You were attempting to fight this naturally and failed."

Technically that wasn't what he'd been doing. Citrus just made the heats better for some reason, but he nodded to Sherlock's assumption. Let him think what he wanted.

Sherlock spun him around and marched him back into the bedroom.

"No wonder you're ill, it's freezing in here. What possessed you to open the window all the way?"

"I'm hot and I already took a shower."

"You will lay down and rest and I will go and purchase you some necessary medication. If your fever does not go down in the next few hours, you may have to go to the hospital. Anything over 101 isn't good, even I remembered to not delete that. No arguing. Get in the bed."

And so Sherlock took care of John for the rest of this illness period and somewhere during that time, John was positive that he fell in love with the world's only consulting detective.

* * *

><p><strong>January-<strong>

Seventeen cases during the month. John was called in to assist on ten of them.

**February-**

Twenty-four cases this time. Sherlock requested John's assistance for twenty of them.

**March-**

This time John was asked to help with every case. All forty of them.

**April-**

John's blog was expanding. Several thousand views after every entry. More people were coming to their flat with cases for them. Some were just ridiculous. Others were serious. Sherlock accepted fifty-one all in the month of April.

John's helped was procured for each one.

**May-**

The arguments about John's names for the cases started about around this time.

Sherlock sneered at his choice of title.

John snarked right back.

They argued over where the clients came from.

John got in the last word. That meant that he won.

**June-**

That was the beginning it it all.

Jim Moriarty stepped into the picture and put Sherlock through one hell of a hide and seek, clue game.

And then John was kidnapped by the creep and hooked up to some semtex. Enough to probably ruin a good twenty feet in diameter of whereever John stood.

Sherlock's face when he stepped out of the shadows in the darkened pool room could have broken John's heart. He had looked betrayed. That was, until John began repeating a bunch of bullshit and pulled his coat open to show the bombs strapped to his chest.

And then what followed could only be considered as chaos. Three Alphas - both Alphas assuming that John was also an Alpha - talking it out, even though there was a bomb and at least four snipers involved, plus John's Browning that Sherlock was wielding.

The lights were only coming from the other side of the room. John's brows furrowed as he thought about what it could mean if they made it out of this alive.

And then Moriarty 'left' and Sherlock proceeded to strip John of his clothing.

"If someone else was here, they'd get the wrong idea."

Sherlock didn't say anything except for the same, 'Are you alright?' over and over. He then kicked the vest of bombs all the way across the room. Toward where the snipers had been, John had noticed. Hmmm.

John sighed in relief and jumped into the pool to cool himself down and to prepare.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked as he came down from his adrenaline induced high.

"Letting the water lull me. I think you should deactivate that vest instead of just leaving it there."

Sherlock stood at the edge of the pool, staring down at him. John widened his eyes a little and lightly gestured to his right.

Sherlock somehow got his point. A quick glance to his left and he was jumping into the pool while simultaneously shooting the semtex vest.

John had already dunked himself just as the blast made the water rise as it took out the room. The water wasn't enough to completely save them from the backlash of the explosion. Sherlock was somehow removed from the water by a large wave and tossed across the room. John was flattened against the side of the pool, head slamming against the wall.

When the water pulled back, letting John finally breath air once more, he choked as the water drained from the pool into the hole in the floor. The back of the room was mostly torn apart. The suddenly drained pool was covered in questionable items.

'Items' meaning body parts. Whoever was too close to the explosion was destroyed in the blast. He could count four different arms lying in the bit of remaining water in the pool.

The walls were dripping with a mix of water and blood and John rubbed his aching head. Pools were always a hazard to him.

When the cops arrived, with Lestrade on the case shockingly, both men were a little banged up from everything, but nevertheless fine.

According to the only camera that wasn't blown apart in the pool area, everything was caught before the blast. Everything but the conversation.

Enough information on four men without a license to carry. Unlike Sherlock who got his license from Mycroft. Or John, who had it as a perk from being a veteran.

Moriarty's involvement in everything and the fact Sherlock had never been wrong in any of cases, completely got him off charges of manslaughter by cause of explosion.

When they were finally home, they both realized something had changed in the last ten hours.

It wasn't big, but it was enough for both of them to notice.

**July-**

Things sort of went back to normal.

More cases. Sherlock's back had fully healed from hitting the wall after the explosion. John's head was better.

Idiots talked.

People walked.

And Sherlock was becoming a little more clingy than he used to be. He was also 'praise hunting', as John called it.

He even went so far as to make John some tea whenever he felt that the doctor needed it.

**August-**

Sherlock's dependency on John got a little deeper.

He even went so far as to say that John was his only friend. If that wasn't enough to pull on the heartstrings, John didn't know what was.

**September-**

Some more cases. Mycroft even had a few of his own for them to do. That meant extra money for necessities.

Sherlock wasn't too pleased when Mycroft threatened to 'knight him' for his hard work.

**October-**

Irene Adler, Beta, came into the picture. Sherlock showed minute interest, but not in her body which she gladly flaunted. He liked her mind. John would secretly admit to himself that he was jealous when she was around.

**November-**

It occurred to John, that almost an entire year had passed.

His next heat was coming up.

Dear God, would he even make it out alive?

The fear could nearly paralyze him.

* * *

><p>December started like it did every year.<p>

Cold and full of fearful anticipation. Heat would come at some point on the twentieth. It always did that. Not once on any other date.

John had twenty days to come up with something. Sherlock would no doubt think it strange that he got sick the same exact time this year as the year previous. That would be suspicious. So maybe there was something else he could do.

The days passed by, until it was time for John to call off work for his week long Christmas holiday. His heat would come and go during that time period. That was, if he even made it out alive for this one.

The prospect of dying from lack of sexual fulfillment didn't bother him as much as it would others. In fact, he craved sex all the time, but he just didn't have anyone he wanted.

That was a lie. He wanted Sherlock. Badly. But Sherlock didn't do relationships like that. He was strictly 'married to his work'. And John couldn't trust anyone else with his secret. Hell, his parents never knew. He didn't even tell Harry.

Sherlock had disappeared to who knows where, but John was going to use that as an chance to stockpile his room with food for the next few days.

It was on his third trip to the kitchen, that he had the wits nearly terrified out of him. Mycroft was sitting in Sherlock's prefered chair, umbrella calmly resting on his lap.

He jerked in surprise and looked around to see if Sherlock was there. He couldn't smell him, so it was just Mycroft.

"Is there something you need, Mycroft?"

The man sighed, "Sherlock has eluded the CCTV somehow. He's also refusing my calls. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, sorry."

The man sighed and stood.

"That is most unfortunate. Well, my apologies for interrupting you, John. Do have a good holiday."

John frowned but nodded, "You too...Mycroft. Should I tell Sherlock that you stopped by?"

"He'll know just from the scent. Good evening to you."

Mycroft swept out the door and John turned for the kitchen, confusion filling him up inside.

He barely made it four steps, when it hit him. And it hit hard. Very hard. He gasped and tripped over his own feet at the suddenness of it. The heat. The roiling heat filling him so suddenly. Racing down his spine.

He collapsed with a loud thud which he knew alerted Mycroft, who wasn't even halfway down the stairs yet.

He twitched, even as the descending footsteps halted and reversed order, coming back up the stairs.

And then the scent hit him. Mycroft. Alpha. Power.

He wanted it!

"John, are you well?"

A sort of garbled mess of words left his throat. He couldn't verbally answer. It was too hot. It was beginning to burn. It was a day early. Why had it happened now?

Mycroft actually knelt on the floor beside him. Shocking.

John's body twitched a lot more in the heat of everything. Mycroft's nearing scent was not making it any better. He wanted Mycroft of all people. Strange.

"John, please tell me you aren't having a seizure. I don't know the procedure required in order to assist you."

"S...s….s….."

He couldn't even speak, his breathing is too labored.

Another wave of heat made him gasp.

"Si...si..sig…."

And then there were footsteps. Sherlock's scent permeated the flat instantly.

"Mycroft what do you want - John! What's wrong with John?!"

And now he had two brother Alphas kneeling on the floor beside him, even as his body begged him to just get naked and jump one of them. It didn't even have the decency to choose which one.

"I...I….I….."

"We've established that it's _you_. What is wrong, John?"

"A...a...am...am…."

"John please, we can't help if you don't tell us what you-"

John somehow found the strength to jump Mycroft. He went from laying on his stomach to pushing the 'British Government' to the floor in the span of a second as he managed to hiss out the word, "_**Sigma**_," for both brothers to hear clearly.

"_Oh_," Sherlock's answer came out in a whoosh of air.

John watched in unveiled fascination as Mycroft's dark blue eyes dilated instantly at the revelation. From his position on the man, he could smell his arousal, see his pulse quicken and feel the erection suddenly forming under his arse.

John moaned, "I don't care who, but one of you needs to fuck me now!"

There was a dampness in his trousers. He had leaked right through his pants! Natural lubricant just rankled him sometimes!

Arms wrapped around his stomach and hauled him off Mycroft. He was moving away from the Alpha, by way of the other Alpha. Mycroft was off the floor and following Sherlock into his room, which was luckily on the first floor.

John was placed on the bed and suddenly, hands were flying. Clothing was being torn apart. And then his bare skin was revealed to the room.

He felt no embarrassment like he normally would. He just wanted someone's cock up his arse. It didn't matter whose it was, just that it was big, hard and that it knotted within him. Yes, that'd be lovely.

"Sigmas can take more than one at a time."

That was Mycroft.

"Are we both _really _going to do this?"

And that was Sherlock.

"**Yes**," both men chorused after a few seconds.

And John's head snapped back as one of them grabbed his cock and the other began placing kisses on his neck.

"We'll make you better, John."

"We'll take the burn away."

And John's body was lifted once again, until he was flush against Sherlock. He knew from the scent. Sherlock was just as naked as he and his own erection was pulsing hotly against John's inner thigh.

There was some sliding, producing a delicious sort of friction, before Sherlock had slowly entered him.

He momentarily was shocked that Sherlock even knew the process. Sherlock didn't do relationships. So he shouldn't have known about sex and mating. Right?

And then John was being stretched even further. From behind.

Though he knew that he was a Sigma, he still had a difficult time accepting the fact that he was able to have more than one mate or the fact that his body willingly accepted such large appendages inside it. At the same bloody time!

His breathing was labored and he moaned when both men shifted closer, completely sandwiching him between them. Hands on his waist in the front and the back, angled him properly and then they lifted him, together.

John was left gasping as the Alphas did all of the work.

Sliding. Friction. Pure, unadulterated fucking. It was marvelous. Slow. Heated. Perfection.

He wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't form the words. Besides, the brothers were doing spectacularly on their own. They both managed to hit that spot inside him at the same time. They kept him busy.

He keened loudly, internally begging for more.

Sherlock buried his face in the space between John's left shoulder and his clavicle. His curls lightly brushed the side of John's head. He was purely Sherlock and the scent was driving him mad.

Mycroft has somehow managed to hold his own. His scent also drove the doctor wild.

Each Alpha had claimed a shoulder of their own to lavish with attention. John's head fell forward onto Sherlock's own shoulder and he moaned at the unbridled pleasure that quickly filled him.

They both stabbed him. Over and over again. Their combined thickness was heaven, or hell depending on which one would prefer. John just knew that it was the best sex he'd ever had. And it was only the first night. He had three to four more days to go. He shivered in anticipation.

John's body tightened suddenly and he was pulled down roughly. The jarring motion was just enough and in that moment, he experienced the most mind shattering climax of his life, soaking Sherlock's chest with his essence.

The brothers both groaned in unison and John felt the swelling and instinctually spread his legs wider, wrapping them around Sherlock's waist.

They'd knotted at the same time, filling John with that which he had denied himself of for so long.

"_Thank you_," the Sigma growled, hoarsely.

A simultaneous pinching pain on either side of the neck, informed him that he had just been given the mating mark, by both Sherlock _and _Mycroft Holmes. Dear Lord, it was surreal. It pretty much ensured a bonding. Especially since John was attached to Sherlock and to a lesser extent, Mycroft.

The three went from kneeling to laying on their sides, John being situated comfortably between them.

The brothers began speaking, but John didn't have enough in him to muster up the strength to join in on the conversation.

"I seem to have deleted Sigma pregnancies. What will happen?"

"It is possible for both our seed to take effect, conceiving separate children that will distinctively smell of us when born. Almost like a woman with Dizygotic twins. They will not share the same amniotic sac or placenta and obviously not the same umbilical cord."

"Interesting."

"I'm more interested in the fact that John managed to go thirty-five years without bonding or even mating. Sigmas have the worst heats imaginable and the longer they go without coupling, the worse they get. It's impressive that he managed twelve years in the army under suppressants."

"_Twelve years_?!"

John's vision was suddenly full of Sherlock's shocked face. His shocked, angelic face.

"John that's an equivalent of drug abuse. That's worse than my five years of cocaine addiction. Why did you do that to yourself?"

John groaned a little, but managed to mutter, "Sigmas are rare….. We're worth a lot of money….. In the past...Sigmas had been used as breeding machines in hopes of birthday more Sigmas….. People want the glory and rank bestowed upon those who 'tame' a Sigma….. Rarely does a Sigma ever tell anyone what they are these days….. If you hadn't been here for this, I wouldn't have made this heat….. It wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow….. I'd even gone so far as to start my Will, in case I didn't make it….. I don't want to be a slave."

"_John_," Sherlock said… softly?

"Well, I do understand your reluctance to admit your status. It is admirable that you managed for so long. A sigma at your age would have passed years ago without a bonding or a proper heat cycle or from not bearing any children," Mycroft intoned quietly.

The look that came over Sherlock's face. "John." He looked heartbroken.

"I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you'd handle it?" John mumbled into the bed.

"Not well, certainly. I'd be devastated if you died, John."

"Even though caring isn't an advantage?" John asked, peeking up from the bedding.

Sherlock flushed, 'That's Mycroft's wording, not mine."

"Even though it's sentimental?" John amended, quirking his only visible brow.

"I've found that sentiment is good when you are involved."

John chuckled weakly and sighed. "How sweet," he cooed.

Mycroft cleared his throat then, drawing both of their attentions.

"I'm sure you understand that we will have register this union. Luckily, you have been mated, John. No one can legally bother you about heats or mating or your status and I'm sure I can bend some facts of your past to explain why you lied on your papers about being an Alpha."

John's stomach flipped and then settled evenly. Everything would be kay. "Thank you, Mycroft."

"Yes well, I find myself actually liking you, John. You've also had a lasting positive impression on Sherlock and I find myself not having to worry so often."

Sherlock scoffed, "Just don't be insufferable about it. Now, how long will the pregnancy be?"

"Sigmas only last a trimester. A little long if there is more than one child."

"To think, we'll have children. never thought it would happen and now here we are."

John rolled his eyes. It had only seemed that way because both were so demanding and specific.

He groaned when both Alphas sighed as their erections tapered off. The first round was over and the second was fast approaching them. John could feel the heat liking at his spine.

"Again," he growled, pulling himself up.

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Pregnancy

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

John's changed in status left a rather large impact on England as a whole. When word got out in the papers, that there had been an unbonded, unmated, and unknown Sigma residing on the island for over thirty years, all hell broke loose.

Some were proud that John had managed to live so long without bonding or bearing. Or even sharing a heat with someone. Others claimed that it was unfair for him to lie and demanded a chance to 'vie' for his mark. Meaning that they would have to fight either Sherlock or Mycroft or both and defeat either, in order to win the 'right' to mate with John. John was not pleased.

The fools acted like he was some sort of object to be won. That was why he never wanted people to know that he was a Sigma. Even though there were no more breeding camps, it was still dangerous for people to know and his privacy had been invaded far too much for his liking.

The only people to not really change, were Sherlock, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, and Molly. Everyone else seemed to watch him like a hawk. His face was plastered everywhere. He hated it. And the fact that people made comments about his stomach and how they'd like to get rid of his children and replace them with their own, were beginning to seriously piss him off. If someone even attempted, his Browning was going right in their mouth and he would gladly pull the trigger. He was a Sigma and most laws didn't apply to him.

Hormones raged. He was more stressed these days.

Sherlock hadn't changed much, but was more conscious of his needs. He made him tea in the morning, managing to do it perfectly. He even refrained from putting heads in the freezer. At home, John was happy, but when he took even a step out the bloody door, he was being hounded.

Sherlock did not come to his aid, gratefully. John could handle himself just fine and ordered his first mate to stay behind unless he really needed help. He never did, but the silent reassurance was good. John had already permanently injured four people and hurt several others, all on his own. He could defend himself just fine.

No more cases for him. Sherlock didn't like that and attempted to refuse cases but John didn't want him to be unhappy and practically ordered him to take Lestrade's cases. Sherlock grumbled but did so, managing to still remain in the flat for prolonged periods, doing a lot of work in the living area.

Mycroft had been around a lot more. He had wanted to move them to a better location, but both loved Baker Street and couldn't think of leaving it behind. And Mrs. Hudson would be so lonely because Mrs. Turner wasn't around as often, now that she had grandchildren to spoil. The man had to settle for triple protection and set up obvious cameras in the main rooms, leaving the bedroom free of interference.

Mycroft also like giving them the oddest of items that seemed out of place until they realized they used each rather quickly.

A though Mycroft was still an ass at times, appearing at random moments, he was much more tolerable. And Sherlock hadn't been snarky with him. John asked if it was anything to do with him, but Sherlock stated very clearly that he wasn't as annoyed by his brother's presence anymore. Mycroft liked the fact that Sherlock was no longer making comments about his weight. Especially since he wasn't even fat to begin with.

And every day, his stomach got bigger. No sex after the first month, which was sad as fuck, because John had learned that the Holmes brothers were rather gifted in the ways of sex. Meaning, they were like gods of the bedroom.

John's initial surprise over Sherlock's skill, had already passed. When the sexy man was pounding him into their mattress - yes, their mattress - he didn't have time to think about it. Sherlock swore he'd never been with anyone before John. Something about transport and it not mattering in the least. John could believe that. Besides, Sherlock didn't lie about important things and technically, he never lied. He just omitted details until he felt them important enough to share.

That first month, was the best of the pregnancy. Since Sigmas only lasted a trimester - three months - they wouldn't have to go without sex for too long at least. But still, two months without any would probably kill anyone who was randy enough, so they got as much sex as they all could. yes, all. Mycroft was all too happy to assist and neither John nor Sherlock minded.

The sex was amazing. Seriously, John had been in relationships with all manner of people, even prostitutes. He'd always enjoyed sex, but he'd never had any better than whatever transpired between he and his boys, And yes, they were _his _boys.

And then came the seconds month. A lot of fellatio and hand-jobs. Not that they weren't spectacular, just not enough.

And he was getting bigger and bigger as time went by. He was having two children and just as Mycroft had explained, they were in separate sacs and sharing separate umbilical cords. And John was eating mountains of food in order to feed both.

And then came the delivery after thirteen weeks of pregnancy and he did not like that part. Omegas and Sigmas that were male, had such difficult times because they did not had a uterus and had to be cut open in order for the children to be delivered. Epidurals were terrible.

But when he met his babies, he couldn't care about the huge needle.

Both were born Alphas. If a child was born without a scent of Alpha, they were either a Beta or an Omega, or rarely, a Sigma mistaken for an Alpha. Both boys were blaring Alpha scents. Until they reached their majority, they'd be labeled as Alphas. Unless one or both ended up in Heat.

Mycroft and Sherlock chose the first names, allowing John to decide if both would have multiple middle names.

John and Mycroft's son, was named, _Hyperion Mycroft Felix Holmes_.

Sherlock and John's son was named, _Maximus William Varius Holmes_.

The doctors and nurses at the hospital stared at them for several moments, before finally registering the names. They didn't risk asking if they were certain, Mycroft was known well in the hospital. Mycroft's name was like a rod of power. Like the kryptonite of everyone around him to fall to his demands. It was rather hilarious.

While John was in the hospital for that week, Mycroft pretty much purchased all of 221B from Mrs. Hudson, though allowing her to remain at Sherlock's request. He then pretty much ordered an army to make the building on large house. Mycroft was moving in and space was required.

When John walked into 221 B, he stopped and stared. If was just hard to describe. It was amazing. Mycroft received the most heated kiss of his life in that moment and John grinned happily for weeks afterward. Mycroft proved himself to be really sweet.

When John said so, Sherlock made it a point to start a war over making John happy. As the new 'mother' took care of his babies, his mates argued in the new kitchen about what he'd like next and what he'd like more.

John rolled his eyes as he smiled at Hyperion and then Maximus.

"You're fathers are ridiculous, aren't they?" he asked.

"We are not!"

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics!**

**Hyperion- the high one**

**Felix- lucky, successful**

**Maximus- the greatest**

**Varius- versatile**

**See ya! :D**


	3. Raising the Young

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have mp beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Year One:**

Bloody hell! That pretty much summed it all up, but the appropriate thing to do, would be to delve into the events that occurred.

Hyperion and Maximus both had a separate Baby Album. Each with their own picture on the front, decorated by various little doodles made by John.

Hyperion always favored red, whereas Maximus like blue. Their room was awash with a multitude of objects in different shades of their chosen colors.

**Month One: May**

Hyperion- Drinks formula without issues. Very silent and watchful. Nine pounds, 3 ounces. Twenty-two inches.

Maximus- Does not like formula unless he sees you drink it first. Demanding and loud when wanting attention. Nine pounds. Twenty-three inches.

**Month Two: June**

Hyperion- Still silent. Sleeps for five hours straight but will then stay awake five hours until tired again. Eleven pounds. Twenty-three inches.

Maximus- Same about formula. Calms at the sound of classical music played by Sherlock on the violin. Likes Daddy's voice and smiled at him! Sherlock was over the moon. There is a photograph! Eleven pounds, four ounces. Twenty-four inches.

**Month Three: July**

Hyperion- Still silent. Sleeps six hours now with two naps during the day. Likes listening to Elvis. Quirked a brow, I swear! Photographs to prove it. Twelve pounds, one ounce. Twenty-four inches.

Maximus- Eye color has lightened considerably! He'll have Sherlock gorgeous orbs soon, I swear. Detests formula and I have been slowly giving him applesauce. He hasn't spit it out yet, which I consider to be a victory. Thirteen pounds. Twenty-five inches.

**Month Four: August**

Hyperion- He hummed the tune to Blue Suede Shoes! It's his favorite! Prefers mashed up bananas instead of applesauce. Sleeps eight hours with one five hour nap a day. One Stone. Twenty-five inches.

Maximus- Eats only applesauce now. Likes it when Sherlock reads to him. More smiles! More photographs! Restless sleeper. One Stone, two pounds. Twenty-six inches.

**Month Five: September**

Hyperion- Finally smiled! Now eats mashed peaches as well. One Stone, two pounds. Twenty-six inches, one centimeter.

Maximus- Sleeps more now. Still can be very loud when he doesn't have attention. Likes pushing Hyperion who just stares at him. Eyes are once again, lighter. Icy blue. One Stone, three pounds. Twenty-seven inches.

**Month Six: October**

Hyperion- Does not like Thomas the Tank Engine. Actually managed to throw the book out the bedroom door. Has attempted applesauce but no luck. His eyes have gotten darker. A similar shade to Mycroft's. Like father like son. Short tuft of dark brown/red hair on the crown of his head. One Stone, three pounds. Twenty-seven inches, one centimeter.

Maximus- Some specks of green are noticeable in his icy blues. They remind me of Sherlock. Hair has grown longer and is very dark and curly. One Stone, four pounds. Twenty-eight inches, two centimeters.

**Month Seven: November**

Hyperion- First Thanksgiving! First tooth and it is front and center! Photographs for proof! Eats the same as before. Sleeps the same. One Stone, four pounds. Twenty-eight inches.

Maximus- First Thanksgiving! Still no teeth yet. Babbles constantly when you look at him. Literally sighs repeatedly until he has your attention! One Stone, five pounds. Twenty-nine inches, three centimeters.

**Month Eight: December**

Hyperion- First Christmas! Mountains of presents. One Stone, five pounds. Twenty-eight inches, four centimeters.

Maximus- First Christmas! Two teeth, front top. Teething ring is always in and he's always looking forlorn because of the pain. Got loads upon loads of toys and gifts. One Stone, six pounds. Twenty-nine inches, five centimeters.

**Month Nine: January**

Hyperion- More teeth! Three altogether! Did something amazing that we weren't expecting for several months. He said 'Mum'! Of course I'm the mum but still. Height and weight are the same.

Maximus- Lifts head and looks around animatedly. Points to things and babbles. Same weight. Thirty inches.

**Month Ten: February**

Hyperion- Five teeth! Says 'Mum' all the time now. Finally. Likes to drink water when cold. Eats some cereal, unflavored though. One Stone, seven pounds. Thirty-one inches, two centimeters.

Maximus- Still babbling, nothing coherent. Two more teeth, also in the front, on the bottom this time. Likes the Solar System, how ironic. Has his own mobile of the planets. It lights up the darkness rather well and he'll just stare until he falls asleep. Eyes are exactly like Sherlock's are now. One Stone, eight pounds. Thirty-two inches, three centimeters.

**Month Eleven: April**

Hyperion- Easter! More words! 'Mum', 'Dad', 'Max', 'Yes', 'No', and 'K'. Very serious when speaking. Says 'no' a lot to the telly. He doesn't like it when the characters pretend to disappear. Points to the screen and shakes head a little as he scowls. One Stone, eight pounds. Thirty-one inches, three centimeters.

Maximus- Easter! Still no words. But he's beaten his brother out with teeth! Seven altogether! Getting a nice little smile of his own. Sherlock bought him a small violin, which he can't even play. He plucks the strings though, so that's something. He also started rolling around on the floor as opposed to his brother who just sits up. He can crawl, but rolling gets him places a lot faster. He realized that on his own when he tried crawling across the room and huffed, before plopping down and rolling on over instead. One Stone, nine pounds, two ounces. Thirty-three inches, three centimeters.

**Month Twelve: May**

Hyperion- Birthday boy! Add 'Hi' and 'Bye' to his list of words. Loves the rolls Mrs. Hudson makes for us. Also eats finely chopped hard boiled eggs and steamed green beans and carrots. Eight teeth now. Loves the toy piano Mycroft bought him. Eyes are a dark shade of blue, like indigo. One Stone, ten pounds. Thirty-four inches.

Maximus- Birthday boy! Did something amazing. Watched Sherlock walk across the room and flop onto the sofa dramatically. Stood, huffed, and walked right over to the sofa and smacked Sherlock's leg until he picked him up and sat there, staring at me for instruction. Max walked across a room like it was nothing! He walks everywhere now. Ten teeth in all now. Eats shredded chicken, steamed broccoli, Mrs. Hudson's rolls, mash, and cream of wheat. Learning how to color and gives all red colors to Hyperion, hogs the blues. One Stone, eleven pounds. Thirty-four inches, one centimeter.

**Year Two:**

Progress in many areas.

JOhn was worried about Max though. He had yet to speak and Hyperion was already moving onto small sentences. The doctors said he was perfectly healthy.

Hyperion was already started on writing since he didn't seem to like coloring like his brother did. He finally started walking some time in August. By then, Max was already learning to waltz with Sherlock.

Max knew his name, because he looks when people call his name. He answered question by pointing to things, instead of speaking. His retention was very good, considering he hadn't spoken a word.

John asked him where the refrigerator was and he got up and walked into the kitchen to touch it. Once he was sure he knew what everything was, John gave him a biscuit that Mrs. Hudson had brought up earlier. He smiled much like Sherlock did when proud of himself.

Hyperion liked it when Molly and Greg come over. Molly tended to walk him through his books and Greg would get on the floor with him. Sometimes he'd bring his children over and they were really good with the boys.

Max listened to classical music more often and began writing in November. At first he was doing odd finger movements, until he grabbed a pencil and wrote his name out in a slightly messy script. He'd been trying to learn the muscle memory before attempting it.

John gave birth to genius children. He'd swear it up and down.

In February, they both had most of their teeth. Both like eating various foods. Both like writing notes to each other. They're basic _yes_ or _no_ questions, but it was still cute. :)

By April, both were also over three feet tall. Max was taller by an inch.

**Year Three:**

Sherlock insisted upon teaching them early. Very early. The fact that he started them on mathematics already and Mycroft has them on Literature, proved it. They could write pretty well.

Max still hadn't spoken. Hyperion talked all the time.

It was near Christmas, when it all came into light.

Hyperion and Maximus were called into the kitchen where Mycroft, Sherlock, and John stood. On the table was the biscuit jar, laying on its side, lacking the strawberry wafers that had been in there early that morning.

Hyperion's face scrunched up slightly and he pointed to Max and said, "_He_ ate them."

Maximus recoiled instantly and turned to his brother and LITERALLY SAID, "I don't like strawberry, you know that very well. Take your punishment like a man."

He then turned around and stalked from the room, leaving them all gaping.

He spoke just fine! Much better than Hyperion did actually! The little bugger was waiting for the perfect time, until he was sure he could speak without a problem. Now he doesn't shut up and Sherlock was trying to teach him to deduce everything.

In retaliation, Hyperion started learning his instrument faster, though Max didn't seem to interested in violin at the moment. So Hyperion's attempts were a lost cause.

Mycroft had found them a good tutor, who can actually handle them both at the same time, which was medal worthy.

John smiled as the two passed notes back and forth when their tutor wasn't paying attention. The little sneaks.

Sherlock encouraged it and Mycroft rolled his eyes.

John was just happy that they got along.

They were so cute. Hopefully, their teen years wouldn't be difficult.

They were Holmeses. He wasn't holding out on that hope.

**A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other stories!**

_**Check me out on Tumblr….link on my profile.**_

**See ya! :D**


End file.
